


[SS]永不凋零的纳西瑟斯

by disciplesaga



Series: 圣事纪元 [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, 原作向, 短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disciplesaga/pseuds/disciplesaga
Summary: 那个人的光华比日月星辰更加耀眼，他的风姿与美丽凡世间无人能及。
Relationships: Pegasus Seiya/Lizard Misty, 星矢/美斯狄
Series: 圣事纪元 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820239





	[SS]永不凋零的纳西瑟斯

**Author's Note:**

> 星矢X美斯狄。  
> 这个西皮这么冷的吗……

“神啊，我是多么美丽。”

并非刻意向神炫耀，但美斯狄从未想到，那高居圣山之巅的神祇，耳朵竟然也会这么长。

那一天，他以女神的意志，奉教皇之命前去处理违规私斗的青铜圣斗士，当时他并不知道女神不在圣域，教皇矫诏整整十三年。

他的对手是天马座，一个稚气未脱的少年，满身血污、狼狈不堪，与他简直就是云泥之别。他打倒了那个少年，意料之中不费吹灰之力，但少年滴落在他身上的鲜血令他不喜，因此他迫不及待地在海水中洁净自己的身体。

阳光照耀着健美的身躯，肌肤显出象牙般温润白皙的光泽，不同于天马座的伤痕累累，美斯狄全身上下没有一丝碍眼的瑕疵，因为他从不受伤。

多么美丽，多么迷人，这份完美正代表了他的强大，连他自己都不禁沉醉其间——

“神啊，我是多么美丽！凡间无人能比！日月星辰都在我的面前失去光芒，除了女神之外，无人可与我媲美！”

美斯狄记得当时自己正仰望蓝天如此喟叹着。

然后……

然后呢？

“蜥蜴座的美斯狄，你可真是不把奥林帕斯其他女神放在眼里，我阿芙洛狄忒承认你的确有些许风情，尽管你的美丽在我眼里如此脆弱不堪。

“然而看看你现在的样子，身体在泥土中任蛆虫啃噬，满是污秽，而你的雅典娜女神也并未对你仅有的谦恭给予任何回报。

“你让我觉得恼火，但我决定给你一个机会。自夸一文不值，如果连你的敌人都能发自内心地赞颂你的美丽，我就承认你，原谅你对我这最美女神的冒犯。”

美斯狄睁开实际上并不存在的眼睛。河水自身边流淌而过，乌黑深沉，透不出一丝光亮，只有扭曲的人脸浮出水面，对他显露狰狞怪笑，伸长腐烂的双手妄图抓住他的躯干。

他发出一阵连击，狭长翠绿的叶片噼里啪啦将那些脏手打回冥河。它们随即转身纠缠在一起，笑着哭着去向远方。

抖落叶面上沾染的冥河水，美斯狄发出一声叹息。

他从没想到奥林帕斯的神祇耳朵会有那么长，不过是一次小小的自我赞叹，就恰好被爱与美的女神听到。

阿芙洛狄忒将他从寒冰地狱里捞了出来，他才知道圣战已经结束，胜利属于雅典娜女神，哈迪斯再次陷入长眠，冥界元气大伤无人管理，否则不会连以享乐为己任的天界女神都能横插一手。

或许神话里孤芳自赏的纳西瑟斯太过著名，阿芙洛狄忒将他变作一株水仙，种在冥河之畔。

“别担心，命运女神已经开始继续纺织你的命运了。记住，除非得到敌人的真心称赞，否则你永远都只能是水仙。”

之后，这小肚鸡肠的女神翩然而去，徒留他面对这一方死寂的天地。

一开始，美斯狄并不在乎阿芙洛狄忒的话，毕竟他作为圣斗士的职责早已完成，曾经的“敌人”们不是死了就是好好活着，和他扯不上半点关系，而他扎根在此，无法移动寸步，要怎么去找个敌人来赞颂自己？

他虽不愿活得如此狼狈，却也不会轻易屈服于可笑的命运，就算是朵花，他也能活下去。

但他的想法很快就变了，身边那条看似平静的冥河里暗藏着无数令人作呕的怨魂水鬼，它们就像看到了返生的希望，对他的袭击片刻不停。

冥界无日月，感受不到时间的流逝，直到有一天——姑且如此表述时间吧。

那一天，河岸上传来隐约的脚步声，美斯狄拍开一只水鬼的手，伸长了变成花茎的脖子张望着。

脚步声并不是错觉，他看到一个红色的身影摇摇晃晃，由远及近，当看清他的长相时，美斯狄惊讶地忘记了身边的威胁。

被拍开的水鬼再次伸手攥住他细长的躯干，而他只顾看着那个满身疮痍的少年神色茫然地从眼前走过。

看起来像是迷失了方向的孤魂野鬼。

“喂！你！天马座！”

少年的脚步似乎顿了一下，并没有停下来。

“天马座！天马座！听不到吗……可恶，肮脏的东西，给我滚开！”美斯狄扬起鞭子般坚韧的叶子，抽断水鬼的手腕，再一挥，水鬼落回冥河中，被它的同伴们拉进了水底。

短暂的耽搁，少年已经走得有些远了。

美斯狄焦急地呼唤着他曾经只在记忆里短暂掠过的名字：“星……星矢！星矢！快回来！”

慢慢的，即将消失在视界尽头的少年停下了。

片刻之后，他转身走了回来，步伐越来越稳健顺畅。

美斯狄疲惫地垂下叶子，舒了一口气。

刚才他几乎听见了命运线再次断裂的声响。

脏兮兮的帆布鞋出现在眼前，美斯狄抬起变成花朵的脑袋，星矢弯下腰好奇地看着他，眼神已经恢复了清明。

“什么啊，原来是你在叫我吗？”

美斯狄点点头。星矢盘膝坐到他面前，伸出手戳了戳他黄色的花脑袋：“冥河边上为什么长着会说话的花？你是什么东西？”

“你才是东西，没礼貌的家伙！不要动手动脚！还有你脏死了，离我远点！”

“喂，刚才不是你让我回来的吗？你是谁啊，为什么会知道我的名字？”

恢复神智后星矢很快就认出身处的环境，他挥拳打碎一只探出半个身体趴在岸上的水鬼，其他水鬼吓得纷纷逃向河中央。

“我是……”美斯狄羡慕地看着星矢行动自如的人类身躯，犹豫了一下，决定不揭露自己的真实身份，“我是谁并不重要，重要的是，为了报答我，我要求你对我说一句话。”

“哈？报答你？”

“对，你要对我说：‘你真美丽。’”

“你有毛病吧？”

得到的，总是那一句似曾相识的回答。

为了这唯一碰见的活物，星矢留了下来，但他并不以此为归宿，依然坚持不懈地找寻回到人世间的路。冥王剑对他的身体造成了致命伤害，但他的灵魂并没有被冥界约束，只要能够离开冥界，也许他能够继续活下去。

美斯狄托着脑袋冷眼旁观星矢一次次去而复返，一人一花很少交谈，因为美斯狄一开口必然是要求星矢称赞他，却又不肯说明原因，所以星矢拒绝的态度十分顽固。

当星矢又一次无功而返时，美斯狄说道：“只要你说那句话，我就告诉你离开冥界的办法。”

这可不是在乘人之危，他在心里偷偷说，阿芙洛狄忒解除诅咒后总会给他的未来一个交代，那时凭他的聪明才智要离开冥界自然不是什么难事。

星矢蹲下身，捏着他的脑袋轻轻摇了摇：“如果真有这样的办法，你也不会被困在这里了，别想骗我。”

“我没有骗你，信不信由你。”

星矢终是没有相信，他将目光投向了冥河遥不可及的彼岸。

美斯狄对他的愚蠢感到无法置信：“这是冥河，不是人间的普通河流，凭人力游过去是不可能的，河里的脏东西会把你吞得一干二净！你宁愿自杀也不愿意做简单一句话的尝试吗？或许我真的能够因为这一句话而替你找到正确的路，你为什么不试一试？”

星矢露出一个灿烂的笑容，好似划破阴霾的阳光：“比起不切实际的‘或许’，我更相信通过自己努力亲手得到的东西。祝我好运吧小水仙，如果真的找到了路，我会带你一起走的。”

说完，他抬手击出流星拳，强劲的拳风掩盖了美斯狄的呼喊，拳势所及之处出现了一条宽阔而干净的水道。

美斯狄震慑于星矢翻天覆地的成长，当他回过神时，星矢已经下了水，游出了很远。

冥河之上没有光，星矢的身影渐渐被黑暗笼罩，而在他身后，新的水鬼填补了流星拳开辟的区域，争先恐后地向他扑去。

星矢朦胧的身影慢慢停下了，美斯狄不由屏住呼吸，他心如擂鼓，强烈地不安着，希望星矢能够立刻回头。

这一刻，一向无法感受到的时间突然开始流动，星矢回了头，却在短短一秒间消失在河面上。

他要死了。

美斯狄绝望地想象着。

无数腐烂的手抓住他的每一寸肉体，层层叠叠，将他拖进深深的河底，这些经年累月、自冥界诞生起就徘徊不散的怨魂水鬼，会将他拆分入腹，从此三界任何一个角落都再也找不到这个名叫星矢的人半点痕迹，除了他遗留在人间开始腐朽的躯体。

谁会替他悲伤哭泣？

他的亲人，他的朋友，会不会知道他曾经这样活着又死去？

美斯狄感受到巨大的痛苦，这份痛苦并非源于再也无法恢复人身的恐惧。

他的身躯颤抖着，细小的水珠自花瓣间滑下，落在河畔潮湿的泥土上，瞬间失去了踪迹。

“哗——”

幻觉一般，什么东西从水中破出，摔在他身边。

悲痛戛然而止，美斯狄听到少年爽朗的声音干净清亮地传进耳中：“果然不行，难怪卡戎那家伙每次渡河都要收钱。”

“你！”

“呦，小水仙，又见到你了！”

星矢爬上岸，脱掉湿漉漉的衣物，大大咧咧地躺在美斯狄身边，依然手欠无比地逗弄着他的叶子和花脑袋。

这一次，美斯狄没有气急败坏地拍开他。

“你放弃吧。没有卡戎，谁都无法渡过冥河，除非是无所不能的神明。”

“神明也并非无所不能。我绝不会放弃的，我是圣斗士，是希望的战士，战斗至今我创造过无数‘不可能’的奇迹，这一次不过是一条冥河而已，我一定能够战胜它！”

美斯狄陷入沉默，他无法否认星矢的话，因为他曾败于星矢这件事，也正是这无数奇迹中的一个。

他或许应该相信这个少年，他们都是雅典娜的圣斗士，而圣斗士从不言败，也绝不放弃任何希望。

相信他吧。

帮助他吧。

美斯狄在心中对自己说着，然后开了口：“也不是真的不行。”

“哦？你有什么办法？”

避开少年闪亮的目光，美斯狄伸长变成叶子的手，弯腰探进冥河中，一只烂手迅速钻出水面抓住他用力往下拽。

“你不要命了！”星矢吓得跳起身，一拳将那只水鬼打得粉碎。

美斯狄没有回答，他漠然看着水鬼的碎片转眼间被它的同类吞噬殆尽。

“看到了吗？这些东西对我有着无与伦比的欲望与渴求，因为我一直是这里唯一的活物。”

“我也还活着！”星矢反驳道。

美斯狄抬头看向他，少年那一身伤痕正如他曾经所言，是一个男子汉和战士的荣誉与勋章。

这个少年，不，这个男人，比他更有资格获得活着的权利。

“所以你把我挖出来，连根挖得完整一些。”

“什么？！”

“之后，你带上我，像刚才一样，以流星拳开路，一定要用尽全力，当你游到无法再前进时，就把我扔进河里，我能吸引那些东西的注意，你就趁机继续往前游。我不知道这条冥河到底有多宽，但这至少是一个办法。”

“我拒绝。”

星矢气哼哼地拍了拍美斯狄的脑袋，力气有些大，美斯狄被拍得左摇右晃。

“我不会拿别人的生命来换取自己生存的机会，就算你是朵花也一样。”

美斯狄近乎悲伤地看着他，尽管他的花脑袋上显示不出任何情感：“实际上，我的确骗了你，就算你对我说了那句话，能离开的人恐怕也只有我一个，而你将代替我永远留在这里。但是我已经死了，可你还活着，你的生命比我更有意义。”

“别胡说八道，谁的生命都一样，要走一起走。不过现在，我有一个新想法。”

星矢突然露出狡猾的笑容，在这死气沉沉的冥界中，生命鲜活的色彩一直未曾从他身上褪去。

他说：“我愿意对你说那句话。但是啊，你知道吗，每次你要求我赞美你，都会让我想起我曾经遇到过的一个敌人，他比你还要自恋，堂堂一个大男人却害怕受伤，像小孩一样。

“后来我打倒了他，再后来我在寒冰地狱看到他的身影。

“最终圣战时很多死去的圣斗士复活了，他们穿着冥衣背负背叛之名为女神而战，我想他就是因此才会被投入专门处罚圣斗士的寒冰地狱。

“你总让我想起他，那时候他已经死透了，但我好像看到他从灵魂深处散发出美丽的光，比他自己宣扬的还要美丽百倍。

“小水仙，你呢，作为一朵花来说，你长得还行。

“但我想，作为人的你，一定更加美丽吧。”

耀眼的光芒骤然爆发，刺破冥河两岸亘古的黑暗。

星矢捂住眼睛，从指缝中看到，在这光芒中，水仙花娇小纤细的身形慢慢延展、拉长，最终化作一个人的模样。

那个人的光华比日月星辰更加耀眼，他的风姿与美丽凡世间无人能及。

“果然是你啊，美斯狄。”

美斯狄哼笑一声，薄薄的嘴唇勾勒出迷人的线条。

“算你好运，星矢。”

然后，他消散了，光芒沙土般瓦解，继而慢慢淡去。

碎光汇聚成一道金色的桥梁，贯穿沉暗，直达冥河彼岸。

他的声音依然在耳畔回响，幻化做风，伴着少年踏上归途。


End file.
